The Island
by angelictwincatz
Summary: Sakura and Syaoran go on a trip on an island and they get trapped..what do they do?? Pure S+S mush...it's so sappy, hope ya enjoy it...plz R+R Thx^_^


The Island  
  
Part 1: The beginning  
  
By:~¤angelictwincatz¤~  
  
Hey, so this is my first fanfic so I hope that u enjoy it. Plz read and review, I don't really want flames but if u really want to put it then okay. ^_^  
  
Sakura and Syaoran had been going out for a long time now. They were both 19 years old and Sakura still was the mistress of the clow cards, she used them quite often. Her brother Touya never did approve of this since he called Syaoran 'The brat' but Yukito got him to change his mind. They both looked the same, Syaoran still had the amber brown eyes and the chestnut colored hair and the killer smile that made Sakura melt every time he smiled at her. Except that now Syaoran was the leader of the Li-clan and he had been training a lot more, he had a more muscular and man-like body. Sakura hardly changed at all. She still had the emerald green eyes and honey brown hair. She was more beautiful then ever and Syaoran thought that she was absolutely adorable. Sakura was glad that Meiling didn't tag around a lot anymore, she finally accepted the fact that Syaoran loved Sakura more then he loved her. Sakura had even moved out of her house to move to Syaoran's place. So overall Sakura and Syaoran were a perfect couple.  
  
It was a sunny morning and Syaoran just awoke seeing his lovely Sakura sleeping peacefully beside him. To him she was so adorable. He pulled her into a tight hug, her mouth curved into a slight smile, it was an unconscious move. Sakura was definitely the most prettiest and kindest girl he had ever met, she was a perfect angel. Suddenly her eyes began to flutter open. "Nani? You're awake?" "Uh-huh" She just smiled at him for a long time, " How can anyone be as perfect as you, my Ying Fa?" he questioned. Sakura turned slightly red and put her head down on his chest. He wrapped his arms around her making her feel very protected. He bent his head down and kissed her bare shoulder ever so gently. Sakura shivered from his touch. Syaoran knew she couldn't resist when he did that. He then kissed her other shoulder. " You know you're torturing me right?" "Yup" he said laughing. Sakura punched his arm playfully. "Yeah, but this is how i feel when you gave me one of your ever-so-light kisses. It kills me" he said. Sakura's ears perked up and her eyes twinkled with mischief, "You mean like this?" She demonstrated and gave him one of the slow and light kisses. "Ahhhh!!! You can't do this to me, you're trying to get revenge, you're doing this on purpose!" he cried "Exactly" she said chuckling. Syaoran put his finger under her chin and tilted her face up towards his, Sakura just looked at him with big her innocent eyes." Ya kno, are you trying to seduce me?" he asked. She shook her head slowly. "Uhhhh...no" "Maybe" she muttered silently under her breath. "What?!!" he asked. "Errr.nothing" she answered quickly, she gave him a long lingering kiss. "Don't you believe me??" she asked looking up at him with big puppy dog eyes and making her eyes go teary. "Of course" he said, not wanting her to cry. "Heh! He's so gullible" she said ever so softly. "Ya know Sakura...I actually heard what you said." Sakura blushed bright red. "Sakura, you are so cute when you do that" he said while giving her a kiss. "Life can be so perfect sometimes" she said while she sighed. "Especially when you're around" he replied. "Sweet-talker" she said while she nuzzled his neck. He trembled slightly, "Sakura, it's time to get up, there's a big day ahead of us."" Okay, i'll go make breakfast." Reluctantly she left his arms and went to the kitchen, she turned around before leaving and blew him a kiss. "Life is good" he said.  
  
Sakura went to the kitchen and started to cook, she made Syaoran's favorite; chocolate chip pancakes and a cup of coffee. Syaoran tiptoed to the kitchen planning to scare her. Sakura was in front of the stove when all of a sudden two strong arms wrapped around her waist tightly. "Ahhhh!!!I'm being kidnapped, save me!!!" she cried. Syaoran then kissed the back of her ear tenderly. "Shhh, calm down Sakura, it's just me" he whispered in her ear. Sakura turned scarlet"It's just you Syaoran, you got me so scared, I thought--" she got cut off by the lips that covered hers. Sakura pu her arms around his neck and his fell to her waist. "Sakura, you like to talk a lot don't you?" he asked. "Gomen ne, I guess it's just the way I am" she replied suddenly finding the floor extremely interesting. Syaoran tilted her chin up "Now who saysI didn't like to listen?" Sakura just smiled at him, "So, the foods ready and we can sit down to sit okay?" she aksed. "Mmmmmm, my favourite, chocolate chip pancakes" he said sitting down eagerly preparing to eat. They sat down and Syaoran began to eat right away. Sakura giggled and Syaoran just gave her a grin, he ate non-stop for 10 minutes. Finally he stopped, Sakura was just staring at him the full 10 mins. Syoran caught on to her stare and looked righ back at her. They sorta had a staring contest until Sakura began to laugh and so did Syaoran, finally they stopped and he said "Sakura we've been working hard lately and I decided that we could take a little break. I got us tickets for the plane to go to my private island that I bought yesterday" Sakura's eyes widened and her smile grew larger every second. "Really??? I can't believe it.Thank you!! Thank you!!" she cried joyfully. She jumped up and ran to hug Syaoran, he hugged her back. "It's no problem Sakura, I'll do anything to make you happy. It's going to be great. There will be no one to bother us all day. We'll both have no more work for the rest of the week of the trip. I can just picture us now walking along the ocean hand in hand and then you start to kiss me and I kiss you back and we roll around in the sand" he said. "Syaoran!!!! What are you saying?? I will not roll around in the sand with you, I'd rather be in a bed." she said turning a bit red. "Good, then let's go to my room right now."he said huskily. "Noooo.....though I wouldn't mind but we have a lot to do. When do we leave?" she asked. "Err..Tomorrow morning" he said "Already??!!I better get packing, see you hun" she ran up to give his cheek a kiss. She left and Syaoran leaned back in his chair. "I can't wait for tomorrow" he said  
  
So they packed their things and went to bed early and woke up in the morning. Syaoran woke up first to see Sakura still sleeping. He didn't want to wake her but the plane would be leaving in two hours. He shook Sakura gently by the shoulder. "Sakura??Wake up, we have to get ready." he said She stirred a bit but didn't wake up, he repeated what he did louder. She didn't wake up at all. Syaoran smiled, he would have to wake her up with one of his special moves. He bent down and covered her mouth with his. About 20 seconds later she seemed very awake. She pulled Syaoran on top of her, they broke apart gasping for air, she was wide awake now. "Sakura, we have a trip to go to. Don't you wanna come with me? A whole week away from home just with you, life is good." "Of course i want to come, so does that mean i have to get up even if i don't want to?"she asked "Yep" yaoran was still toppled over her when they started their morning make-out session. They kissed and kissed and kissed never wanting to stop. Half an hour later they finally stopped and Syaoran looked at the clock. They were going to be late if they didn't hurry. They jumped out of bed and put on clean clothes, brushed their teeth and ate breakfast quickly. They drove to the airport, luckily they were not late, Tomoyo and Eriol-kun were already there waiting to say goodbye." Bye, my cute little descendant." Eriol said. "Have fun Sakura don't do anything naughty." Tomoyo said while she winked, Sakura turned red. They boarded the plane and sat down, they both fell asleep and before they knew it they had arrived at the Island.  
  
  
  
So the first chapter is finished and I hope that you enjoyed it, if I get some good reviews I will continue to make some more chapters..well see ya^_^ 


End file.
